When the Haunting Gets Tough
by BloodFlavoredGummiBears
Summary: ...The Tough Invlove the Winchesters. When the Winchesters come to Broken Branch, Kansas to stop a haunting, Sam gets too involved with the spirit's neice, Blake. SamOC and some DeanJo.
1. Bang Bang

**Prologue**

**Bang, Bang**

I don't own Supernatural or the song "Bang Bang". That belongs to Eric Kirpke and Nancy Sinatra(I think...) respectfully.

* * *

Anna Rice was in love. She loved him more than anything in the world. He was her night, her day, her air, her food, all of her existence was anchored by him, and he didn't care…

_I was five and he was six,  
we rode on horses made of sticks…_

When they were little Anna and him played games together, after all they lived right next door to each other. Her parents were very happy with this, his parents… they were _displeased_…_  
_

_He wore black and I wore white  
He would always win the fight  
_

The game they played was called Bang, Bang by the little tykes, after Anna's older sister Olivia told them about two lovers that shot each other up because he cheated on her. She said that the woman was going to marry another man out of revenge and he came to the chapel and shot them all up on her wedding day. It gave Anna nightmares.

_  
Bang, bang  
He shot me down, bang, bang  
I hit the ground, bang, bang  
that awful sound, bang, bang  
my baby shot me down  
_

They pretended that the old willow that was in the middle of the property was the chapel and he would storm in and shoot Anna and her imaginary wedding party. They'd laugh later on about the irony of it, in the afterlife.

_  
Seasons came and changed the time  
When I grew up, I called him mine  
He would always laugh and say  
Remember when we used to play_

They started dating in high school in the sixties'. They were Homecoming King and Queen… they were perfect for one another, until collage. The two started parting, but still dated. He proposed and she accepted. Sadly that was when he met Georgia. Georgia hated Anna and when she and he started to date behind Anna's back, she convinced him to break the engagement and leave town with her.

Bang, bang  
I shot you down, bang, bang  
You hit the ground , bang, bang  
That awful sound, bang, bang  
I used to shoot you down

He did, but he mailed Anna a necklace she gave him, a simple cross. He said he didn't need to be reminded of her, and his, pain. Anna got mad and remembered the story her sister told her. Olivia thought it was something from a dream, but she didn't realize until it was too late that she was clairvoyant. Anna was to marry James, a boy from college that liked her, only one month after he left. When she sent Georgia and him her invite, he got mad. He came back to town, guns blazing. He shot up the whole chapel, and killed everyone in sight. If only he'd never met Georgia…

_  
Music played and people sang…  
Just for me the church bells rang…  
_

They never caught him, but in the afterlife, Anna knew where to look.

_  
Now he's gone I don't know why  
And till this day sometimes I cry  
He didn't even say goodbye  
He didn't take the time to lie  
_

She was mad, and she vowed to kill him and all his children, and his children's children. All because he was still in love with her, and he couldn't take the jealousy. If he come back to see her, not kill her... Maybe Georgia and his children, Samuel and Mary, might have not been brought into the mess.

_  
Bang, bang  
He shot me down, bang, bang  
I hit the ground , bang, bang  
That awful sound, bang, bang…  
_

"_My baby shot me down…"_ Anna sang mournfully standing over her grave, looking at her gravestone. William Stoker would pay for what he did to her. He and all his children, all his descendents… But first there was Georgia Stoker to get rid of…


	2. Blake

**Chapter One**

**B.J.R.B.**

* * *

**"I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory."**

**-Bella Swan-Cullen**

* * *

It was a warm spring morning in Broken Branch, Kansas. The breeze from the lake spilled into the small village like town and the citizens all had their Victorian houses' windows open and let the breeze un-stuff their homes. However, one family wasn't very happy that day. That family was the Rice's.

"Mom, it that day again…" Olivia Black nee Rice's eldest daughter Cordelia said. Cordelia was thirty one, and already had two children, Max and Anais. Olivia rolled her eyes and floated out of the room, that's right, floated, as in she was a ghost. Yep my family is freakalious… What, you thought some boring old man was writing this? It is my story after all, my life! What you are reading is my personal experience with the Winchesters and it all started on the anniversary of my aunt's death. Now we take this day very seriously as we can at my house. We Black-Rice's take pride in the fact that we don't wallow around in our self-pity because my aunt got killed and my parents are dead! Nope, we stand tall and proud and hope to God that the curse Anna was raving about wasn't going to backfire in our delicate faces. Well, my brother's face isn't that delicate, since he is a huge macho man who works out all day and doesn't seem to take a break. But anyway, getting off the subject.

"Yeah, yeah. You guys go along with your day; I'll keep watch for my little sis." Mom said leaving the house. It was odd, hearing my mother talk like that, but she had become a twenty years old again, where she was at the peak of her prime and clairvoyant power. See, most Rice girls do end up getting clairvoyance from our ancestors, the race of women who were believed to be the Amazons. I still uphold some of the Amazon code and I do the whole 'grab-middle-of-forearm' hand shake and the 'fist-over-heart' salute. My sister doesn't but hey, I'm the unique child.

"Yo, B! Get me a water would ya?" Sam, my bigger younger brother, called. Now don't get confused, by Sam, I mean Samihael, the freaky name my mom got by mashing Samuel and Michael together. Luckily she didn't do anything stupid to my name. She just gave me a boy's first and middle name.

"Sure." I called back, still reading _Breaking Dawn_ on the couch in the living room. I absolutely love the Twilight series and have had many dreams (visions?) were I was on adventures with these two guys I don't ever really see. But I knew I loved one of them and he was always the one that reminded me of Edward, the vampire knight in sparkly skin. Of course the guy didn't sparkle or sexily drink my blood, but we did have a heated make-out session I caught glimpses of. "BJ! My water?" Sam yelled again. Yes my initials are B and J; you got a problemo with that? Thought not… I sighted and got up, walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a warm water bottle. I ran up the stairs and threw it at his big head when I got to his door. Of course, that's when everything changed.

Oh, by the way, my full name is Blake Jasper Rice-Black and I'm twenty seven years old.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to the one person who reviewed, I was so happy I wrote another small chapter to thank them. So this shortish but informational chapter is for you angeleyenc, because you rock. It will be longer when I get Sam and Dean in the story and probably longer when I introduce the romance and Jo into the picture. but until then, may your fangs stay sharp and your fingers movable!**


	3. the Circle We Have Made

I don't own Supernatural or Twilight, or BtVS, or anything involved besides ideas and a computer with spell check...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**The Circle We Have Made**

* * *

"**Only you could get into trouble in a town this small. You would have devastated their crime rate statistics for a decade, you know."**

**-Edward Cullen**

* * *

The day was unnaturally warm for a spring day, at least to me. Dean was jamming away to who knows what that I defined as mindless mullet rock that I barely cared for. At least, I barely cared because of the pounding headache and the flashes of a girl about my age, surrounded by ghosts, and nasty ones by the sight of it. She sat in a protective circle, with candles everywhere and she was saying some Latin or Greek incant while holding hands with someone, using a vice-like grip. Their foreheads met and her hair obscured my view of her face. I decided not to push the vision issue anymore and watched as we drove past the outskirts of Lawrence, Kansas. I was half hoping we'd drive by where our house used to be, but Dean skillfully drove the long way so he wouldn't have to see it.

I dozed off for a couple of hours until we reached the small Victorian town of Broken Branch. Broken Branch was not that far away from Lawrence, but the town was so small and so secluded by the lake that it was kind of hard to get to. When I woke up I found a spoon in my mouth. I pulled it out and glared at Dean. "Ha-ha, very funny. My sides hurt." I said sarcastically and threw the plastic spoon at my brother's head. We pulled up this old brick Victorian house that was three stories tall and like every other house on the block, and probably in the town, perfect. If I could live normally, without the demon blood or the hunting, I'd want to live in that house. I heard kids' laughter in the back yard and the bass of some stupid heavy metal song pounding up in the second story. Dean walked right through the open gate of the white picket fence and went up on the front porch. I jogged up behind him just as he rang the doorbell.

* * *

"DING-DONG!" God I have always hated our doorbell, it's too loud and it distracts me from my perfect world of vampires and werewolves and stupid human girls. I heard Cordelia yell that she'd get it but I was already sliding down the banister to the first floor. I had seen, in a vision, two men at the door and I eagerly had awaited their arrival for about a year now. Of course I had that vision while I slept and I also see magic unicorns that ride silver moonbeams and shoot rainbows out of their asses but, hey, that's just me…

Cordelia opened the door and I saw the funniest scene ever. Two guys, like in my vision dream, were at the door, but the taller one looked like he was going to kill the shorter one and the shorter one was just smiling away like a goof. The taller guy's hand was stuck to the wall. I glanced at the taller one's face and suddenly a vision came to me. "Cordelia!" I screeched before the massive headache involved kicked in and I collapsed.

_Aunt Anna, Dad, and Mom's ghosts were surrounding me, chanting in a demonic language. It was dark and we were in the attic of our house, where I talk to Mom a lot. There were candles lit everywhere and I was in some sort of circle made with salt. I was grasping someone's hands and our foreheads were touching. Like in every vision, I was seeing things from the sidelines, a phantom in the big scheme of things. Everything was drowned out suddenly by the other person and my own breathing. I heard myself muttering in Latin. "You sure about this Blake?"_

"_As sure as the sun rises and sets." I said interrupting myself. "Blood to blood, heart to heart. I with gifts to thee impart, our visions shared as our blood is, and seal it all with this kiss." Suddenly I broke hands with the person, grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. He held me gently and kissed back. "You don't have to carry the burden by yourself anymore Sam." I whispered as we parted from the kiss. He had slender lines of crimson blood on his cheeks, and my shirt was dyed red where his hands had been._

"_Neither do you." He said kissing me again. Suddenly the ghosts disappeared and my vision ended._

My eyes snapped open and I took in a deep breath. My lungs felt like they had shriveled up and my head felt like a Revolutionary War drum and the battle did not go in America's favor. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. How long was I out?

"Oh god! Blake, you're awake!" Cordelia yelped in surprise and hugged me. "You stopped breathing for a few minutes. I was so worried." I shook her off me and sighed. When was Cordelia ever going to figure out I don't care about if she worries? She thinks that her worrying will make me stop being all Buffy(a.k.a. kick ass skills)-meets-Willow(a.k.a. freaky-weaky powers) and it won't! Earth to Cordelia, you're not my mother!

"Can I have a few minutes, I'm trying to understand my vision, and it's hazy, which doesn't exactly help."

"Oh, yeah sure! I have to make sure our Sam hasn't killed Sam and Dean." She said getting up and walking over to the door.

"Who and what?"

"Those guys that were at the door when you had your vision. They came because their Sam had a vision of you and some guy surrounded by Mom, Dad and Auntie. Babe, what was your vision about? You can tell me."

"It was about you staying out of my business. I'll handle the so called psychic and his friend." I said getting up. I looked down at myself and tried to remember what I was wearing in the vision… ''Stupid lamb' shirt and jeans, no shoes…' I thought to myself. I was wearing a Metallica shirt that I stole from Sam's ex, Crystal, and celestial Joe Boxer pajamas pants right now, so I was safe. I walked past the sister from hell and into Lucifer himself… my twin Sam.

Sam is my opposite in all things. He pumps iron all day while listening to heavy metal while I do gymnastics, read, and listen to Phantom of the Opera all day. The only way anyone could tell we are related was our features. We both had the same color of thick brown hair and our eyes were the same shade of clear blue. Our noses are the same only his face makes it look masculine and my face mine dainty and feminine. I slid past his ginormous body and ran to the stairs, taking my traditional banister ride down. Unfortunately my normal landing spot was occupied by Taller Guy. Great…


End file.
